Torrwyr o Mag
Summary The Torryr o Mag, commonly known as the "Mage Breakers," are a military order formed during the Goedic Wars. They are dedicated to capturing or destroying mages who fail to abide by the Greater Truce. History The first Mage-Breakers were vigilantes. During the Goedic Wars, magic took a devastating toll on civilians throughout the warring nations. Gangs of men in Midia and Aquethaine formed to drive out or kill even the most humble of mages. Most were misguided, killing "witches" and "warlocks," who never had magical ability. Some vigilantes fought true mages, and were soundly defeated. A few had a gift and learned; and were able to drive off, even capture or kill wizards. These survivors formed the core of the Torryr o Mag. Structure and Mission The Mage Breakers are highly organized, knowledgeable, and resourceful. Most have military training paired with darker arts. Some are fallen clerics and monks. All have an abiding distrust, even wrath, towards mages and their kin. Mage Breakers travel all of Cetemar to serve Garands Pax, "Warrants of the Peace," papers allowing the capture or killing of any mage deemed renegade by the Nations of the Truce: the Mageocracy of Pintara, The Greater Midian Empire, the Fell Mark, the Hegemon, the Gran Duchy of Aquethaine, the Cete and Goedic Nations. They follow a rigid code of law. It contains the most severe punishments meted for members who fail to follow them. The Law in the Torryr order is simple: mages must obey. Mages deemed "renegade" are breakers of the Law. The Laws of the Torryr: * I serve the Law above all men. * I reveal nothing of the Order or the Law. * I use no Magic, but in the capture of a Lawbreaker. * I take no Oath, but the Law. * I take no Reward. The reward is the Law. Training Training of a Mage Breaker is a closely guarded secret. The initiate is first tested mentally, physically, and spiritually. The last test is magic. A prospective Mage Breaker must be able to resist or counter several spells. It is rumored the final step of an initiate's training is to kill a mage designated by the Torryr o Mag. Resources and Equipment Mage Breakers, although vowed to poverty, have access to vast amounts of wealth. They use it for bribes, buying specialized equipment, and hiring additional manpower to aid in capture of powerful spell casters. Mage Breakers assigned to capture duties wear clothing laced with iron, and other spell-deflecting items. All have spell wards tattooed or scarred into their skin. Many were lenses or cloaks to shield their eyes from illusionists. Others carry small bucklers designed for deflecting missile spells. Characters The Anchor The Anchor is famed for capturing mages who can teleport or shape-change. She has spent decades learning counter spells; creating potions, tinctures, incenses, and sands from them. She calls them her "hooks," designed to keep a mage from escaping. The Vintner The Vintner earns his sobriquet from the incredible number of mages he's captured and sent "en-casked" to the prisons in the north. Membership Mage Breakers come from any race or creed. Most are human. But nearly a third of the Torrwyr o Mag have dwarven blood. Category:Guilds and Orders